


Distracting Kiss

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Kiss Drabbles [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Never Have I Ever, Stakeout, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Dick and Babs are bored on a stakeout when a game of "Never Have I Ever" leads to some interesting revelations.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Series: Kiss Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549804
Kudos: 57





	Distracting Kiss

Dick flops back against the roof of the building and sighs. 

“Why does B always send us on the worst stakeouts?” 

Babs, blending into the shadows except for the bright pops of yellow, provides a sharp contrast to Dick’s scaly green leotard and red and yellow tunic. 

“Because we’re the sidekicks,” Babs says. “Why else?” 

“Don’t you ever get tired of doing what he says?” Dick asks. “At least, on stakeouts. God, I hate stakeouts.” 

“I got really good intel on this one, though,” Babs said.

“I’m not good at this,” Dick says. “I hate standing still. B-man said something about ‘expanding my patience’ but I’m bored with it.” 

“Hush,” Babs says, “And watch.” 

Nothing happens. As the minutes tick into hours, even Babs begins to become bored. 

“I’m tired of being a sidekick,” Babs finally says. “I’m going to be Batman when I grow up, and then I will never have to do stupid stakeouts again.” 

“I hate to break it to you, but B does _a lot_ of stakeouts.” 

Babs groans. “This is terrible. I quit vigilantism. No one has entered that building in the past two hours, and no one is going to for the rest of the night.” 

“We can’t go home,” Dick says. “B would break his whole ‘no killing’ thing specially for us.” 

“You got any better ideas about what to do?” Babs says. 

Dick grins. “I can think of one or two.” 

“Is that right?” Babs asks, a matching grin flitting over her face.

“Here, c’mere,” Dick says, holding out his arm. Babs joins him on the ede of the roof, sliding under his outstretched arm to nestle into his side. 

“You’re right,” Babs says. “This is much better.” 

“Put your fingers up,” Dick says. “Loser has to do the mission reports.” 

“Never have I ever… Punched the Batman.” 

“Okay, that’s _cheating_ ,” Dick says. “You can’t use stupid stuff you know I’ve done.” 

“You picked the game,” Babs says. 

“Fine, I’ll allow it, but not again,” Dick says. “Okay, never have I ever…been in love with Wonder Woman.” 

Babs groans and puts a finger down. “See, now you’re doing it!” 

“We each get a free one,” Dick says. 

“Fine,” Babs says. “Never have I ever…been skinny dipping.” 

Dick's fingers stay up. 

“Really?” Babs said. “I would’ve thought you would have.” 

“I got the whole…thing to hide,” he says, gesturing vaguely towards his binder under his clothes. “Not exactly prepared for _that_ media circus.” 

“I thought you liked circuses,” Babs says, elbowing him. 

“Not that kind,” Dick says, and sticks his tongue out at her. She sticks her out right back at him. “Never have I ever…” Dick starts. “Ugh this is hard. Been kissed?” 

Babs puts a finger down. 

“Wait, really? Who?” Dick asks. 

“One of my friends,” Babs said. “She wanted to try it. We didn’t work out, but it was…nice.” 

Dick isn’t jealous. He isn’t. (He is.)

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten kissed and I haven’t.” 

Babs blushes deep scarlet, and then speaks. “I could fix that,” she says. 

“Huh?” Dick says, eloquently. 

“Just…c’mere,” she says. She turns her head toward his and waits for him to turn his. He slowly turns his head to meet hers, and tries to angle it just right. Babs smiles “Now this is the part where we kiss.” 

Dick smashes his face into hers, all teeth and too much tongue and awkward, sloppy enthusiasm. 

“Hey,” Babs says. “Breathe. Follow my lead.” She ever-so-gently moves forward to press her lips against his. Dick lets out a sigh as her teeth scrape against his bottom lip. 

“You’re doing much better,” Babs says. 

Dick opens his eyes slowly, long lashes batting at her. “I think I need more practice.” 

“I think that could be arranged,” Babs says, and puts a hand on his face before kissing him again. 

“What are you two doing?” Batman says, appearing out of nowhere on the roof behind them. 

“Passing…the time?” Dick says. He wants to bury his face in his hands and never come back up. 

“Kissing,” Babs says, ever cool and collected. 

Bruce sighs. “Please, do…that…on your own time.” 

Dick’s face is aflame, but a small smile plays on his lips. It was still worth it. 


End file.
